


New Lamb

by theofficialemu



Series: Little Moments of Time [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Love, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialemu/pseuds/theofficialemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three years after the events of Life is Strange. Max and Chloe are married and expecting a baby. In this, they will welcome new life into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lamb

Ahh! The sudden scream awoke Chloe from a dead sleep. She rolled over to see her wife scrunched in pain. “Chloe…” It took a moment for Chloe’s sleepy brain to register that this was her wife, Max Pricefield.

“Max. What’s wrong?” The brunette let out a few short breaths before answering.

“The baby’s coming.” Chloe gasped. She knew Max was due, but she didn’t expect this to be a middle-of-the-night scenario. She quickly rolled out of bed to assist her swollen partner out of the house. It took a few “breathing breaks”, but they made it to the truck. Chloe’s truck. Not exactly baby-proof, but she was in a hurry.

A few minutes later, they were at the entrance of Arcadia Bay’s only hospital. It wasn’t really bad, but it brought back bad memories for the both of them. Max was in a room sooner than she thought. Chloe never left her side. Never. Even when she had to use the bathroom, she peed in the bedpan the hospital gave Max. Chloe was dedicated.

Max’s quiet, deep breaths turned into whimpers, while she practically cut the circulation off in Chloe’s hand. She didn’t mind, though. She was too excited to see their new baby.

A few hours later, the doctor came in to check the progress. She was there. Max was finally there. It was time to push.

It took a while, but she didn’t give up. Max pushed through it (literally) like a champ. Her loud groans were cut off by a loud cry. A baby cry. They did it. Max and Chloe were parents. 

The doctor and nurses took care of Max and the baby. They were both in perfect condition. When a nurse put the small bundle into Chloe’s arms, she lost it. Never in her life had she been so happy. She had to give the baby to Max, before she soaked it in tears. Max was tired, but happy.

“I can’t believe it, Max. We have a baby. A real, living, breathing human being.” Max laughed.

“I know, Chloe. What are we going to name her? We could never agree on anything.” She thought for a moment. This baby deserved a perfect name. A name that matched her beauty, something with meaning.

“Nova.”

“Nova?” Max asked. It wasn’t a name they discussed, but it was interesting.

Nova Rachel Pricefield, her name meaning New Lamb, was born on October 11, three years after the tornado wiped out Arcadia’s coast. She was the beginning of something new. Something fresh. Something real.

**Author's Note:**

> Random, Pricefield oneshot...


End file.
